


The Naming of Parts

by williamcain



Series: Yvainn Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamcain/pseuds/williamcain
Summary: Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams isn't the only one who can be moved by poetry.





	

_To-day we have the naming of parts._

"We've replaced all shipboard air, and food stores are at 22% over nominal, Commander," Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams reported, gesturing Commander Yvainn Shepard toward the Chief's console in her hangar armory compartment. Shepard bent to look over the numbers politely, even as her brain rebelled at another damned hour spent reviewing the quartermaster details.

_We had daily cleaning. And to-morrow morning, We shall have what to do after firing. But to-day, To-day we have naming of parts._

"Looks good, Chief," and it did. Deep, long range operations were hard enough when you had a capital ship's deep stores and a fleet supply train. An _independent_ operation with one frigate - admittedly the most advanced and maneuverable frigate in history, but still just a frigate - were another matter entirely. "Replacement parts inventory?" 

"Less cheerful there, Ma'am," Williams admitted, calling up another chart. "Only 94% nominal capacity. The critical stuff we have everything or more than everything to keep us maintained, but we're short on hard-light transmitter replacements, and-" 

"Japonica  
Glistens like coral in all of the neighboring gardens,  
And to-day we have naming of parts." 

"...excuse me, Ma'am?" Ashley blinked as she asked the question, and Shepard grimaced. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.

"Just...woolgathering, Chief."

"Henry Reed?" Ashley asked, a smile tugging at her face. 

"Yeah." Shepard gave a wry smile of her own. "Roommate at the academy got slapped down when he started reciting it instead of calling cadence one day, and I got hooked."

"I'd have thought you were more of an Invictus type." 

Shepard grimaced. "Oh god no. Anyone who thinks that highly of themselves needs their head examined."

"Well, if you're so bored of these reports..." Ashley said, glancing at her display again. "How about I sum it up as 'not perfect, but good to go,' and we get a bite in the mess?" 

"That, Chief," said Shepard, feelingly, "Is an excellent idea. C'mon, I'm buying."

"It's the mess, ma'am, I don't think that counts as buying."

"Noncoms who point out their CO's logic come to messy ends, Chief..." Shepard said, and the Chief laughed as the Commander lead the way.


End file.
